


While the Cat's Away

by Elle82



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, Forced Crossdressing, Frederick is rude, Gags, Hannibal hates the rude, Hannibal is a BAMF, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/pseuds/Elle82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal hates it when people are rude. Frederick pays the painful price for his transgression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Hannibal/Will & Chilton/Matty little!verse, although the littles make only a brief appearance at the beginning. 
> 
> Inspired by some wonderful prompts received via Tumblr. Love me a bit of Hannibal/Chilton. 
> 
> Prompts are always welcome - comment below or come find me on Tumblr: puppyxtraining :)

“Now, Matthew, I expect that you will look after Will at the mall.” 

Hannibal was tying Will’s shoelaces for him while his cousin and uncle stood nearby. Will was grinning from ear to ear. He was finally being allowed to go to the mall alone with his cousin. They were going to go see a movie.

“Yes Matty, look after your cousin. Because if you don’t, I won’t hear the end of it from your Uncle Hannibal.” 

Frederick reached into his wallet and pulled out two hundred dollar bills, giving them to Matty.

“Here, get some lunch while you’re there. Something healthy, right Hannibal?”

Hannibal looked at the money warily.

“Maybe I should prepare something for the boys to take with them for lunch.”

Frederick rolled his eyes.

“Oh Hannibal, let them go and be normal boys and eat normal food. Lord knows your boy needs to build up some resistance to germs.”

Hannibal sighed. He hated to admit that Frederick had a point.

“Daddy, we’ll be fine!”

Will beamed at his daddy, and Hannibal couldn’t help but smile.

“Alright. But Matthew, no chicken dishes or seafood. Maybe stick with a burger from that nice restaurant near the cinema.” 

Matty nodded.

“Yes, Uncle Hannibal. And I have my daddy’s number and your number if we need anything.”

Hannibal smiled.

“Okay. Well, have a good time boys. Will, be good for your cousin.”

“I will daddy. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

…

It was Frederick’s idea to send the boys to the mall that Saturday. Hannibal had offered to help Frederick in going over his submission for the New England Journal of Psychiatry, and make them both lunch while they worked on it.

Frederick was lounging on one of the couches in the living room while Hannibal fixed a light snack: olives, prosciutto and grissini, bringing it to the coffee table on a wooden serving board.

“I really must thank you for helping out, Hannibal. Although I wonder why they didn’t ask you to submit something?”

Hannibal narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at Frederick. He couldn’t quite tell if he was being rude or was genuinely asking. Little did Frederick know that Hannibal had been asked, but had had to turn down the opportunity due to other commitments. Frederick had been their second choice.

“Maybe they didn’t like the last article I wrote for them.”

“Pfft. They loved it. Your article was all anyone could talk about at the symposium. Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal.”

Frederick munched on an olive, spitting out the pip and placing it not on one of the napkins that Hannibal had laid out, but directly onto the glass. Hannibal narrowed his eyes again.

“I mean, I’ve been a doctor here for what, fifteen years? Graduated magna cum laude from Stanford. My name should be synonymous with psychiatric greatness.”

Frederick sighed dramatically.

“Maybe you need to work on your networking, Frederick.”

“ _Maybe you need to work on your networking, Frederick.”_

The imitation was poor and juvenile. And in a flash, Hannibal was over by the couch, grabbing Frederick by his lapels and standing him up so they were face-to-face.

“Hey, what the fuck, Hannibal!”

Hannibal slapped him hard across the face.

“Don’t you dare speak to me like that Frederick. You’ve been unspeakably rude, ever since you set foot in my house.”

Frederick struggled, but Hannibal was too strong.

“Let go of me Hannibal. Right now!”

“No. I think you need to be taught a lesson in manners. And if you’re going to whine like a bitch, maybe I’ll treat you like one.”

Frederick blushed and felt his cock twitch. His eyes glanced downwards, a reflex. Hannibal followed his gaze then reached down and grabbed Frederick’s groin, feeling the growing hardness.

“Well, well, what have we here? Is someone getting a little excited about being daddy’s little bitch?”

Frederick whined and his cock twitched again. He was fighting against his body’s instincts and his face was reddening with the effort and frustration.

Hannibal laughed.

“I knew you were a pussy, Frederick. But I didn’t think you were such a bitch.”

Hannibal gave Frederick’s cock one last squeeze before he let go.

“Please, Hannibal, I’m sorry.”

“Oh you’re not sorry Frederick. But you will be. Now go upstairs to my bedroom. Take off your clothes and stand in the corner opposite the bathroom. I will be up in exactly five minutes, and if you are not ready by the time I come up there, so help me, you won’t be able to sit on that pretty ass of yours for a week.”

Frederick swallowed.

“C’mon Hannibal… I mean, you’re not serious…”

Hannibal slapped him again, bringing tears to Frederick’s eyes.

“Any more questions, Frederick?”

Frederick shook his head pitifully and made his way upstairs while Hannibal took the tray of food back to the kitchen, wrapping it quickly and storing it in the refrigerator.

Exactly five minutes later, Hannibal climbed the stairs to the second floor, rolling up his sleeves and whistling as he went.

When he got to the bedroom, Frederick was standing in the corner, naked. Except for his socks. His clothes were strewn on the floor. Hannibal shook his head.

“Tsk, tsk, Frederick. What did I tell you? Turn around.”

Frederick turned around, his cock already half hard.

“You…you told me to take my clothes off. And stand in the corner.”

Hannibal glanced down at his socks.

“Oh, come on Hannibal! My feet were cold!”

“ _’My feet were cold!’._ Pathetic. Take them off. Now.”

Frederick hurriedly took them off, placing them on the floor beside him. He held his hands in front of his aching cock.

“Hands on your head, you naughty thing.”

Frederick swallowed. He longed for relief, but Hannibal wanted to make him wait.

They had played this game on occasion before, where Hannibal teases and tortures Frederick. As a natural dominant, there was no other role for Frederick to play than the needy, whiny bottom.

“Hannibal, look, I’m sorry for being rude…”

“Did I say you could speak?”

Frederick shook his head.

“That’s what I thought. Stay quiet, Frederick.”

Hannibal went over to his closet and took a box down from one of the shelves. Taking it over to the bed, he took the lid off and pulled out the first item: a pair of ladies panties, pink and lacy.

“No. Please, Hannibal, no!”

Quick as a flash, Hannibal strode over to Frederick and slapped him again.

“One more word out of you, Frederick, and I will gag you.”

Frederick swallowed and nodded.

Hannibal knelt down in front of him, holding the panties open.

“Step in, my precious girl. Step in so daddy can help you get dressed.”

Frederick did as he was told, practically shivering as Hannibal slowly brought the panties up Frederick’s thighs and over his straining cock; he let out a whine as Hannibal’s hand purposefully ghosted over the area.

“Nnngghhh! 

“Control yourself, Frederick. Don’t you dare come without my permission.”

Hannibal returned to the box and pulled out a pair of thigh-high stockings, the type with lace at the top. Kneeling once more before Frederick, he painstakingly rolled them on, up the calves, adjusting them at the thighs so they sat just right.

Next, he pulled out a bra. Pink and lacy to match the panties. Frederick shook his head but dared not speak.

“Nnnnggghhhhhhh!”

“Shh shh, my girl. We’re only partway there. Now lift your arms so daddy can help you with your training bra.

Frederick obeyed, Hannibal taking his time with dressing him, adjusting it so the straps were the right length and caressing Frederick’s nipples as he pulled the lacy fabric over them.

Hannibal looked down. Frederick was achingly hard. Pre-cum had started to leak and make a wet spot on the front of the panties. Hannibal smiled.

“Now, what do you say to me, for buying you all these lovely things to wear?”

“…uh…thank you…Hannibal?”

Another slap.

“Wrong answer. Try again, Frederick.”

“Th-thank you….papi.”

“That’s better. Now, it’s time for your punishment for being so rude to me earlier." 

“Wh-what? No, Hannibal, I thought this was my punishment! This is enough! I’m sorry Han-…uh…papi. I’m sorry!”

Tears began to fall. Hannibal knew they were crocodile tears.

“What did I tell you about speaking? It seems you have not learned your lesson on that one, little Frederick.”

Hannibal pulled something else out of the box, and Frederick’s eyes widened. It was a pink pacifier gag. Hannibal held it up to Frederick’s lips, but he kept his mouth shut.

“You’d be wise to open your mouth, Frederick.”

Frederick shook his head, so Hannibal, with his free hand, grabbed Frederick’s right nipple and squeezed hard.

“Owww-“

Hannibal placed the pacifier in his mouth and quickly fastened the catch at the back of Frederick’s head.

Frederick hated the taste of the pacifier in his mouth. It tasted rubbery and artificial. More than that, he hated the fact that it was strapped to his head. But he gave the thing a few sucks, and was surprised to find it mildly soothing.

Hannibal looked at Frederick work it out in his head and smiled.

“There’s a good girl. Now, don’t think I haven’t forgotten about your punishment.”

Hannibal walked over to the chaise that sat at the end of the bed, and sat down, patting his upper thigh twice.

“Come, Frederick. Over my knee.”

Frederick very slowly walked over, pausing and sighing before placing himself over Hannibal’s knee. His cock ached as it pressed against Hannibal’s thigh.

Hannibal ran his hand over the lace covering Frederick’s ass.

“I’m going to spank you twenty times for being rude. If you come before then, I will start all over from the beginning. Do you understand?”

Frederick nodded.

“Good girl.”

Hannibal wasted no time in getting started, delivering the first ten in record time. Frederick cried and whined from behind the gag, his face red with tears and frustration, trying not to come as the force from the spanking pushed his erection against Hannibal again and again.

Hannibal delivered the final ten slowly, painfully, caressing Frederick’s ass through the lace after each blow. Frederick began to cry loudly.

“It’s almost over, my dear, hang on.”

After Hannibal delivered the final blow, he quickly flipped Frederick over on his lap.

“Good girl, there’s my good girl.”

Hannibal reach down and began to stroke Frederick’s cock through the lace. Frederick sucked on the pacifier with desperation and after only a few gentle caresses, came into the pink fabric.

Frederick shuddered with the effort, and placed his arms around Hannibal’s waist, nuzzling his face into the fabric of Hannibal’s shirt.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Hannibal soothing and rocking the man in his lap. He gently reached around and undid the clasp on the pacifier gagm pulling it out of Frederick’s mouth.

“You took your punishment well, Frederick.”

Frederick blushed a deeper shade of red.

“Thank you, papi. I…I needed that.”

“I know you did. That’s why daddy always knows best.”


	2. While the Cat's Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal sends Frederick a gift with strict instructions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicate to the dear and lovely telera <3 
> 
> Again, set in the Hannibal/Will & Chilton/Matty little!verse.
> 
> Prompts are always welcome - comment below or come find me on Tumblr: puppyxtraining :)

It was a Friday afternoon of one of those weeks that seemed to drag on forever. A patient under Frederick’s care had died and the administrative details and reporting that went into that sort of incident was always cumbersome. Frederick was signing some papers when there was a knock at his office door.

“Come in.”

It was one of the receptionists, Rachel. A young woman, perhaps in her 20’s, pretty in a plain way. She made no secret of the fact that she thought Frederick was not only a gifted doctor but a handsome one at that.

“Hello Dr Chilton. Ooh, I like your shirt and tie combo today.”

Frederick looked down. He was wearing a blue and white striped shirt with a yellow tie. His jacket hung behind the door.

“Thank you, Rachel. What can I do for you?”

The girl’s face fell when Frederick didn’t even look at her.

“Oh, I have a parcel for you. A man dropped it off for you. I asked if he wanted to see you, but he said no, for me to just give it to you.”

Frederick put his pen down and finally looked up. Rachel placed a small parcel wrapped in brown paper, about the size of a paperback novel, on the desk. Taped to the front of it was an envelope. It was addressed to Frederick, in the elegant script he instantly recognised as Hannibal’s. Frederick swallowed.

“Is it your birthday?”

“No. Thank you Rachel.”

“Any plans for the weekend? Plans with your girlfriend?”

Frederick stood up to show her out.

“No. Have a nice weekend.”

After ushering her out the door, she turned to say something, but Frederick closed the door before she was able to. He knew Hannibal would think him awfully rude, but he didn’t care.

Frederick tore the envelope off the parcel and read the note.

_Dear Frederick,_

_I request the pleasure of your company for dinner tonight at 6:00pm. The boys will be spending the evening with Bedelia. I have enclosed two small gifts for you and expect you to put them on upon receipt of this parcel, and expect you will still be wearing them when you arrive for dinner._

_Enjoy the remainder of your afternoon._

_Yours truly,_   
_Hannibal Lecter_

_PS. Although I’m sure it goes without saying, the items are to remained unsoiled until I give you permission._

Frederick swallowed and looked down at the package. He was scared, and yes, a little bit excited. The package was light and soft. With slightly trembling fingers, he unwrapped it and held out the items within.

There was a pair of pink cotton briefs with little butterflies on them. But these weren’t lacy or sexy. They were childish. Juvenile. Frederick turned them over in his hands. They were thicker than normal briefs too, with a layer of padding in the crotch.

The other item in the package was a cotton crop top in the same pattern as the briefs. There was a little pink bow at the chest.

Frederick glanced at the note again.

_I expect you to put them on upon receipt of this parcel._

Frederick’s cock twitched at the thought of putting them on. The secret act of wearing them under his clothes. What if someone noticed? What if he got caught?

He went over to the door and locked it. He glanced at his watch. It was 3:07pm.

Crossing back to his desk, Frederick loosened his tie, removed his suspenders, shoes, socks, trousers and shirt. He stood there in his undershirt and his boxer briefs, looking at the items as they lay on his desk.

Frederick thought for one split second about not putting the items on, and turning up at Hannibal’s, purposefully disobeying the instructions of the letter. He would be punished for sure. But he also knew that Hannibal would throw some sort of humiliating game in anyway, so he may as well get dressed in the items Hannibal had sent and kill two birds with one stone.

Removing his underwear, Frederick stepped into the briefs and pulled them up. He blushed. The pink stood out against his tanned skin, and the thickness of the material bunched between his legs and made his cock twitch again. He removed his undershirt and pulled the crop top over his head.

Frederick walked over to the small closet at the far side of the room where a mirror hung inside. Yes, he looked ridiculous, but there was something exciting about the masculine frame covered in these terribly feminine and childish garments. Frederick ran his hand over his crotch, over the thick, soft fabric. Suddenly, his cell phone buzzed on his desk. It was a text from Hannibal.

_I trust you received my package. And I trust you will heed the instructions to put the items on immediately. Remember, they must remain unsoiled until dinnertime, my princess. I will be checking. H._

Frederick groaned. How was he going to make it through another three hours of work, and then sit through a dinner opposite Hannibal, without being allowed any relief? A wave of arousal ran through him as he texted back.

 _Yes, papi. F_.

Frederick quickly put his clothes back on, stuffing the now redundant boxer briefs and undershirt in his briefcase. He checked his reflection in the mirror again. Was it just his imagination, or was there the hint of the outline of the thick briefs and crop top under his clothes? Frederick put it down to his imagination, and comforted himself with the fact that he would be leaving with his suit jacket on over the top and his briefcase could he held over his crotch. No one would notice.

Sitting at his desk, he tried to go back to his paperwork. But whenever he shifted, or whenever his mind wandered, he thought about what he was wearing and he got excited again.

A mere 20 minutes later, he was fed up, unable to concentrate. He buzzed the reception desk.

“Rachel, I’m not feeling too well. I’ll be leaving early this afternoon.”

“Oh no, are you alright Dr Chilton? Is there anything I can get for you? Advil? Some soup? Perhaps I can…”

“Uh, no, no, I’ll be fine. Just a bit of a scratchy throat.” Frederick coughed a few times for effect. “Wouldn’t want it to get any worse, and wouldn’t want to spread it through the hospital. I’ll be on my cell if anyone needs me, otherwise, well, have a nice weekend.”

And with that, Frederick grabbed his jacket and his briefcase and made a hasty exit to his car.

…

He thought about going home first. But what would he do when he got there? It was too early to go to dinner, however when he approached the turn off to go to Hannibal’s, it was like he was on auto-pilot, and 30 minutes later, he was pulling up outside the neat little terrace.

Frederick sat in his car. He adjusted himself and grimaced. He hated that he was so aroused by his secret, by being forced into wearing these humiliating things. He checked his watch. It was just past 4:30pm when he rang the doorbell.

Hannibal answered the door, wearing black pants and a grey t-shirt. He didn’t look entirely surprised.

“Frederick. You’re early.”

Frederick laughed.

“Well…yes. I mean, I couldn’t exactly sit at work for the rest of the afternoon, could I?”

“You could have. But now that you’re here, please do come in.”

Frederick rushed passed him and put his briefcase down.

“You’re a cruel man, Hannibal.”

Hannibal looked at Frederick, amused.

“Am I?”

“Did you really expect me to be able to concentrate like this?”

Hannibal looked Frederick up and down. The corners of his mouth twitched upward in what was trying to be a smile. He walked up very close to Frederick.

“My invitation asked for your attendance at 6pm, Frederick.” Hannibal checked his watch. “It isn’t even 5pm.”

“Oh come on, Hannibal! Can we just get it over and done with?”

“Very well. Follow me.”

Hannibal walked down the hall and Frederick followed. They arrived at a room with a treadmill sitting in the middle of it. A chair sat not far away.

“Take your clothes off, Frederick.”

Frederick paused. Now that the moment had come, he waited, and blushed.

“Don’t keep me waiting.”

Never breaking eye contact, Frederick slowly took his clothes off, draping his clothes over the chair, until he was standing in front of Hannibal, wearing only the briefs and the crop top.

Hannibal smiled, gathering the clothes off the chair and hanging them on a hook behind the door.

“Very nice, my princess.”

Frederick blushed and licked his lips.

“Please, papi…”

“Shh.”

Hannibal then began taking is own clothes off, slowly, hanging them on a hook beside Frederick’s. They stood opposite each other, and Frederick felt vulnerable. Not only was Hannibal taller than him, but he stood in tight black briefs that outlined his cock perfectly. His body gleamed with good health and a recent tan. Frederick swallowed.

Hannibal brushed his hand over Frederick’s crotch. The briefs were dry.

“Unsoiled. Good girl. Sit on the chair please.”

Frederick sat and Hannibal retrieved something from the drawer of the small table by the door. When Frederick saw it, his eyes widened.

“No, please, Hannibal!”

“Quiet. Hands behind your back.”

Frederick complied and Hannibal fastened the pink leather restraints around his wrists behind him.

“And, since I can’t trust you to keep quiet for the next 20 minutes…”

Hannibal brought out the pacifier gag. Frederick shook his head.

“No, I promise I’ll be quiet.”

Hannibal chuckled.

“We both know that is not true. Open up.”

Frederick gave a small whine, but complied. Hannibal placed the gag in his mouth and fastened it at the back of his head. Frederick shifted in his seat. He was starting to get hard. Hannibal glanced down and smiled before returning to the treadmill.

“Now, as you decided to turn up early, I will continue on with my afternoon as planned. A healthy body is a healthy mind, Frederick.”

Hannibal put on a pair of running shoes and stepped up onto the treadmill, building up speed to a steady pace.

Frederick continued to squirm as he sucked on the pacifier gag in his mouth, the thing forcing him to drool and further humiliate him. Here he was, sitting in the chair, bound and wearing the training briefs and crop top. His cock was aching as he watched Hannibal run and sweat, his muscles glistening and rippling.

Hannibal continued to run as he watched Frederick squirm on the chair. It was how he preferred him, gagged and emasculated.

After 20 minutes, Hannibal began his cool down. He took a long drink from a bottle of water, then stepped off the treadmill and over to Frederick. Hannibal was panting, and noticed with some amusement that Frederick was hard.

“Did you enjoy watching me, princess?”

Frederick nodded. Hannibal reached around and removed the gag from his mouth, a long string of saliva dribbling out. He then undid the wrist restraints.

“Stand up, turn around. Bend over the chair. I haven’t finished my workout.”

Frederick swallowed but complied. He tried to sneak a quick grope at his crotch, just a small snatch of relief from the ache, but Hannibal caught him before he was able to with a hard slap to the backside.

“Naughty. What did I say? You soil those pretty panties before I say so, Frederick, and you will regret it.”

“Yes papi.”

“Good girl.”

Hannibal pulled down the briefs, regarding Frederick’s ass. And then swiftly, plunged his hardened cock into him with such a force that the chair shifted forward and Frederick gasped.

“Yes, you like that don’t you.”

“Uh…yes…yes papi.”

Hannibal continued to pump in and out of Frederick’s ass, one hand holding his hip and the other grasping Frederick’s hair. Hannibal was sweaty from his workout, and the moisture caused an easy sliding of their bodies.

“Don’t you dare come, princess. Wait for papi.”

A few more thrusts and Hannibal came. After he withdrew, he leaned forward and reached around to Frederick’s crotch. He squeezed his cock through the fabric and brought his mouth close to his ear.

“You like wearing these don’t you? I think you enjoyed wearing them under your suit. Am I right?”

Frederick nodded and whimpered. He was so close.

“I’ll order you a few more pairs. I think it would do you good, don’t you agree, princess?”

Another nod. More whimpering.

“Pl…please, papi. Please!”

Hannibal chuckled again.

“My desperate, slutty little princess. Alright.”

With a few strokes from Hannibal, Frederick came, shuddering as he did so, panting.

Hannibal ran his hand through Frederick’s hair and then gently pulled the briefs back up.

“Take a shower, Frederick. There is a towel in the bathroom you can use. I will see you shortly, and we can enjoy a nice dinner, yes princess?”

Frederick nodded, still sweaty and blushing.

“Yes, papi.”


End file.
